


When Drawing Got Better

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [178]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drawing people are nicer now, and he thinks they might be working with Damien to keep the fire man away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Drawing Got Better

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 July 2016  
> Word Count: 247  
> Prompt: 26. hospital waiting rooms  
> Summary: The drawing people are nicer now, and he thinks they might be working with Damien to keep the fire man away.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set approximately 6 weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Sequel to: [The Fire Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7465185), [The Fire Man, Take Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7482882), [The Fire Man, Take Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7537051) and [Happy Meal Surprises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7545851)  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this was supposed to focus on Jacob and Charles Shay. I basically did everything I wanted to with that little sub-arc, so I shifted the focus a bit. And no, I'm not sure what actually happened with the prompt in this one. I don't even remember reading this prompt, so I guess the muses and I went a bit rogue here. Not that I'm complaining… And yes, this little sub-arc has officially become part of the Alliances sub-arc.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The drawings shift in focus slightly after the fire man tried to take over. The drawing people are nicer now, and he thinks they might be working with Damien to keep the fire man away. The fact that Damien and Simone like to draw with him also helps. Daddy and Papa have always colored with him in the past, and encourage him, but it's different with Damien and Simone. They understand the drawing people and why it's so important to listen to them and draw what they tell him. But they also make sure he has lots of coloring books and crayons to just color and have fun, too.

The best parts are when he can get Miss Ann to color with him. She doesn't do it very often, and so far none of the adults know that she does it. It's their special secret. They know that she tells him stories and does the voices like Papa does. Daddy caught them in the television room one afternoon, all cuddled up in her favorite chair as she read parts of _Charlotte's Web_ to him. Jacob especially likes when she does the goose's voice. And they all know that she's giving him swimming lessons.

Jacob thinks that the fire man also fears her, because she's so strong and protective of him. Just like the puppies are. He understands that he can trust his new family to keep him safe, all of them. It makes him feel stronger, too.


End file.
